In recent years, various portable personal computers of notebook type or laptop type have been developed. Such a computer uses a function of using a function key to change its operational environment. The user can readily change the operational environment by only pressing a specific key in combination with a function key.
There is also known a technique of presenting to the user the current state of the operational environment which has been changed using a function key.
It may be difficult for the user to identify whether the operation environment has been actually changed or state transition which has been performed for the operational environment.